


With You

by VengeanceForTwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceForTwo/pseuds/VengeanceForTwo
Summary: The world was falling apart right before their eyes, but Mingyu and Wonwoo didn't mind as long as they were together.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that I was inspired to write after seeing a soft apocalypse prompt. Who doesn't love soft but tragic Meanie?
> 
> Word Count: 989

The sky was a luscious mixture of oranges, pinks, and blues as the sun set beyond the city and behind the mountains. Smoke rose from the tall city, ashes of buildings and dead bodies rising into the air.

“You know, despite the fact the world is falling apart, it's still beautiful.” Mingyu took a sip of his Mountain Dew, looking at the view before his eyes. Wonwoo nods, a deep hum ringing out in his throat.

The two boys sat in a car parked in the parking lot of their old high school building, a way out from the city. The building sat up on a hill and it gave them the perfect view of the city. It was sweltering hot, a change that the two boys had learned to deal with as the climate change had started when they were younger. Now the cities were swept with pandemics, a sickly disease wiping out millions of people. Cities were being burnt to the ground, too many bodies piling up, as evident in Wonwoo and Mingyu’s own town. They knew it was only a matter of time before they contracted the disease, or perhaps they already had the disease - the effects not showing yet.

“When do you think we will die?” Wonwoo speaks abruptly and Mingyu gives him a strange look. Wonwoo laughs a bit, shaking his head. “Sorry, I know it's a morbid thought.”

Mingyu allows a smile to spread across his chapped lips, the thought of his best friend’s dark way of thinking somewhat funny. He really shouldn't find such thoughts of melancholy funny in a state like this, especially when they were literally on the verge of death. “Oh, so now you laugh.” Wonwoo gives Mingyu a dreadful glare, but Mingyu knew it was genuine sarcasm.

“Well, in reality, we could die at any moment now. Maybe we will wake up tomorrow, maybe we won't.” Mingyu taps his calloused fingers against the steering wheel, his voice smooth. “Half of the world is already dead, and our time is probably running out here pretty soon too.”

Wonwoo relaxes back into the passenger seat, taking a sip from his Mountain Dew. “It isn't all that bad actually.” His tone is deep as his dark brown eyes scan the horizon as the sun sinks further and flames in the city rise.

Mingyu raises his eyebrow, trying to comprehend what Wonwoo was saying. “What do you mean?” He lays his head and arms on the steering wheel, his head turning the slightest to look at Wonwoo. 

His eyes only give Mingyu’s face a mere glance before returning his attention back to the city. “Well, we made it this far at least. Not to mention we have each other. We aren't alone.”

Mingyu makes an “o” shape, coming to the realization of what Wonwoo meant. 

They both sit there silently for several minutes, eyes reflecting disastrous beauty. The sun had finally set behind the mountains, the sky turning into a bristling twilight encompassed by dark blues purples and grays. They had known from a young age that the world was changing, so sadly watching the world fall apart wasn't such bad thing to do. The fire had already encompassed the majority of the city as they could see, and Mingyu took a long sip of his soda. Wonwoo bursts out laughing at the noise of Mingyu drinking, therefore causing almost Mingyu to choke on the liquid in his mouth. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with furrowed eyebrows after finishing his coughing fit. “Why the hell are you laughing at me?”

Wonwoo chuckled. “It was like you were sipping on tea, amused by the fact entire city is on fire.” His eyes squinted in a happy matter, giving Wonwoo’s normal resting-bitch-face a touch of happiness.

“You're so fucking depressing Woo, why the hell would I be amused by that?” Mingyu set his drink down, the corners of his lips slightly curving up. He may not have been amused by the burning city but he was most definitely amused by Wonwoo's remarks. He felt so lucky to be next to his best friend, making happy moments in the midst of an apocalypse.

“I mean it looks pretty cool with the dark sky and the huge fire. I'm thoroughly amused by it. Especially by the fact we’re not in the city burning with everything else.” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, a smile tracing his lips. Wonwoo made anything seem great. “Plus I have you. It's not like I'll be dying alone or whatever.”

“You're right.” Mingyu returns his gaze back to the sky which was now encased by darkness. “I'm really happy to be spending my last hours with you.” He pauses for a moment and looks to grab Wonwoo’s hand. Once Wonwoo's hands are intertwined with Mingyu's they both look at the stars, rather than the blazing flames set down the hill spreading out from the city. “I love you.” Mingyu doesn't look at Wonwoo, he doesn't need to. The boy he had spent all his late nights with, ditching high school, running around the neighborhood when he was young, was forever engraved in the back of his skull. Wonwoo stuck in Mingyu’s memory, as Mingyu stuck in his. 

“I love you too.” Wonwoo doesn't look at Mingyu either. The phrase I love you was a simple truth, they didn't need to decipher whether or not they meant it.

Mingyu leaned back into his seat tugging Wonwoo’s hand, signaling for him to come closer. Wonwoo follows, crawling over the console and laying on top of Mingyu, no words shared. Mingyu kisses the top of Wonwoo’s shaggy black hair, eyes closing as Wonwoo relaxes against his chest closing his eyes as well.

They may not wake up tomorrow, but they didn't care. They spent all the time they needed together. Death was bound to come, and they felt they had already lived a million precious memories together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting a full meanie story within the next few weeks that isn't related to this story at all but check back if you're interested. Follow me on twitter @wonsolsgf for excessive Seventeen posts and updates on my stories.


End file.
